


Love In A Storage Building

by OceanofFish (Identiaetslos)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Job, Creampie, Explicit Sex, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Sex, Titty Fucking, Trans Self Insert, Vaginal Sex, vaginal creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/OceanofFish
Summary: Gregor Trevelyan and Flissa finally act on sexual tension
Relationships: Flissa/Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Flissa/Male Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Love In A Storage Building

“Oh Herald! It’s good to see you,” Flissa said brightly.

Gregor Trevelyan did his best not to blush at such a warm greeting from a lovely lady and sat at the bar. “And how are you this evening?” He asked.

Flissa was one of the first people who’d welcomed him to Haven that first day as a freed prisoner, Herald of Andraste, or whatever it is he was. She was a bard like many of the bards Gregor had encountered during his many travels through the Free Marches: Cute, homely in a way that made him want to take off her dress, and also definitely someone to be cautious around.

Bards were dangerous, Gregor reminded himself as Flissa set an ale down in front of him and gave him an adorable smile.

“I’m inside where it’s warm and I just served you an ale,” Flissa replied. Her cheeks immediately reddened. “I mean that in a way that I like serving customers, not in any other way...”

“Relax,” Gregor said with a shy smile. His cheeks felt hot and he sipped his ale. “I’m not offended.”

“That’s good,” Flissa said and fidgeted nervously.

Ever since that first day, Flissa’s offer of ‘love’ hung in the air. It’d been ages since Gregor had been with a woman, and it wasn’t lost on him that Flissa liked to look at him. Unlike the bards he’d known in the Free Marches, Flissa made him nervous in a way he was envious of Flissa’s casual display.

The Herald of Andraste couldn’t be seen worrying himself over a woman. What would they think back home or in Val Royeaux?

Gregor kept his eyes on Flissa and traveled across her freckled cheeks and her smallish nose to her gorgeous eyes which were warm and inviting. If there was a question behind them, Gregor’s answer was yes.

Flissa flicked her eyelids and looked away. “Did you want something to eat?” She asked in innocent tone. “Look at me forgetting my manners, I’d forgot to get you snacks.” Flissa reached under the bar in such a way that her breasts were pushed against the edge of the wooden countertop, and then leaned over to set them in front of Gregor, Flissa’s dress pulling down slightly to reveal more of her cleavage.

“I uh...” Gregor stammered and then realized where his eyes were. “I should be going.” He said quickly. He rose and fumbled in his pocket for his coin purse. Somewhere in the distance she heard Flissa sigh in frustration.

“Herald, Ser...before you go. I could use a pair of strong hands to help me bring in some casks,” Flissa said. “Do you mind?”

Gregor set his payment and a tip on the counter and looked at Flissa, dumbfounded for a moment as he registered her request. It was a simple task: Bring heavy things in for Flissa. “Oh, yes, certainly.” He said.

Flissa smiled sweetly and motioned for Gregor to follow her outside.

With the Inquisition hastily thrown together, everything was in disarray. Gregor had to hand it to Threnn for keeping the chaos of shipments in as much order as she could. There was an out building next to the apothecary which had been allocated for food stores. It was there Flissa and Gregor went.

“I had Threnn make sure not to stack the casks this time, so they should be easier to lift,” Flissa said, and headed to the farthest corner of the building from the door.

Gregor followed, weaving around crates and boxes and then stopped before Flissa at the empty corner. “Where are the casks?” He asked dumbly.

A small smile tugged at the edge of Flissa’s lips and she held Gregor’s gaze once more as she approached him. She was a good six inches shorter than him, but, in this moment, she was larger than life. Her slender fingers worked at the buckle to Gregor’s trousers and she sank to her knees.

Gregor felt himself start to get hard as Flissa worked his semi hard cock out.

“Mmm...let’s get you really started,” Flissa cooed and took him into her mouth.

Gregor let out a groan the soft warmth of Flissa’s mouth. She sucked delicately and massaged his shaft with her hand until he was hard.

“That’s a boy,” Flissa said and licked around his shaft. “You’re a thick one,” she praised and wrapped her lips around him, sliding his cock down her throat until she had it all.

Gregor let out a wet sigh and ran his hand through Flissa’s delicious red hair. He felt his legs start to give way and sat down on some near by crates. He watched Flissa’s head bob as she fucked his cock until she had enough.

Flissa grinned hazily at Gregor and wrapped her mouth around his balls.

“Oh Maker...” Gregor groaned and leaned back against the crate. “You’re going to make me cum.”

“I better tone it down then,” Flissa said worriedly.

“No...” Gregor responded uncontrollably. “I mean...I don’t want to cum until I’ve gotten you out of that dress.”

“Oh, well, that’s easy,” Flissa replied. She stood up and started to undo her dress.

“Not like that,” Gregor said and sat up more.

Flissa stood before him and pressed herself between his legs.

Gregor reached up and pulled the top of Flissa’s dress down until her breasts were exposed. He grinned. “You had to tease me,” he said and cupped one of them in his hands before taking a nipple into his mouth.

Flissa sighed. “Herald...”

Gregor took Flissa’s nipple in his lips and sucked lightly.

Flissa moaned and ran her fingers along Gregor’s bald scalp.

“Mmm...” Gregor moaned contentedly and licked her breast heartily while squeezing the other. “Lie on your back,” he whispered.

“Yes, Herald,” Flissa said and did as she was commanded. She looked beautiful, her tits flattening out against the delectable curves of her torso, naked to the waist. Her face was flushed and she smiled happily up at Gregor as he positioned himself over her.

Gregor removed his trousers and underpants. His hard cock throbbed as he lowered himself down to Flissa’s chest.

Flissa grinned with pleasure as she understood what he wanted and pushed her breasts around his cock.

“You have the most perfect body, Flissa,” Gregor confessed as he gently fucked her tits. “I’ve been admiring you for months.”

Flissa bit her lip and rolled her hips. “Herald...” she whispered.

Gregor slowly thrust his cock between her breasts. “Gregor,” he said and gave her a long, slow thrust.

“Mmff...” Flissa moaned. “Gregor.” She gathered her dress in her fists to pull her hem up on her legs signaling she wanted him.

Gregor gave her a few more slow thrusts, “say my name again.”

“Gregor...” Flissa begged and pulled her dress up higher.

Gregor repositioned himself. He slipped his hands under Flissa’s skirt and pushed it off her hips. She was wearing simple small clothes that he easily moved aside before slowly pushing the head of his penis inside her.

Flissa’s eyes fluttered and she gasped as he pushed farther inside her.

“Are you okay?” Gregor asked.

Flissa nodded and let out a throaty moan as he pushed in farther. “So thick...so good. Keep going.”

Gregor pushed himself all the way inside her. She was warm, wet, and clenched around him as he pumped her gently at first.

Flissa’s expression inspired Gregor to move faster, staying deep inside her at first before dragging his penis completely out of her and thrusting back in deep and hard. Flissa moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around Gregor encouragingly as he pounded her slick pussy.

Oh to hear a woman scream like this again.

Gregor pounded harder and faster, her breasts swirling as she slapped against him. His cock throbbing as the building and Haven and Thedas melted away.

“Yes! Yes! I’m going to cum again!” Flissa screamed somewhere in the distance.

“Me too,” Gregor panted, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. “Where do you want it?”

“Mmm...uunghhh...” Flissa groaned and grabbed Gregor and held him close to her.

Gregor let out a low throaty groan as he exploded inside her. “Flissa...” he whispered as he shakily withdrew from her. Worry set in as he realized what had happened.

“Shh...it’s okay, Gregor. I’m not ready either...I can’t...” Flissa caressed Gregor’s bearded face. There was a sadness behind her eyes.

Gregor laid down beside Flissa and kissed her lips tenderly. Her breath was as humid as the air between them and it was clear by the eager way she opened her mouth to him that there was more to be had. Maybe not in this moment, but this arrangement, or whatever it was, was far from over.


End file.
